


Hypothesis

by misura



Category: Queen Christina (1933)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And what if you had found me a young man after all, Your Excellence?" Christina asks, in what Antonio has come to recognize as her teasing voice. (It's a subtle art, reading her moods from the very slight changes in her tone, but one well worth the time and effort of mastering it.) "That night at the inn?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

"And what if you had found me a young man after all, Your Excellence?" Christina asks, in what Antonio has come to recognize as her teasing voice. (It's a subtle art, reading her moods from the very slight changes in her tone, but one well worth the time and effort of mastering it.) "That night at the inn?"

He considers lying to her for a moment. Perhaps he might claim to have known from the beginning - but that would make his insistence on the two of them sharing a room unkind, if not outright boorish, as what gentleman would badger a lady thus?

There was something, yes - a _presence_ , he called it, but it had had nothing to do with gender.

"I would not have done a single thing differently," he says, kissing her hand to postpone looking at her face.

Christina makes a sound that bears a suspicious resemblance to a giggle. A somewhat choked one, admittedly, but even so, it seems a hopeful sign. "Not a single thing, My Lord?"

Her expression when he dares to lift his eyes is slightly amused.

"There are a few differences in technique, obviously." He wonders if he should mention some of them can be experienced with a female partner as well, provided one uses a bit of creativity and invention. He knows of them from hearsay only, though; before, it never seemed worthwhile to pursue these matters. "My feelings, though, I assure you, would have been entirely the same."

She kisses his lips. A queen's privilege, to be so bold. A queen's privilege, too, to make the rest of the world wait on her pleasure.

An ambassador's duty, he regretfully decides, to know when he has outlasted, not his welcome, but most decidedly what others might well consider his fair share of Her Majesty's so precious time.

"Tonight," he says. He is breathing harder than she is, he notices. Tempting to blame the climate; more realistic to assume it is because of the two of them, she is the stronger.

"Tonight," she agrees, then sighs. "I will count every hour."

"Then," he says, making his bow, "I shall count every minute."


End file.
